


Attempting to court

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che Daniel Sousa avesse una cotta per la Carter era una verità assodata per l’ufficio dell’SSR.





	Attempting to court

Che Daniel Sousa avesse una cotta per la Carter era una verità assodata per l’ufficio dell’SSR.

Non era difficile notare come lui la guardava quando lei era presa dai suoi compiti, come cercasse in ogni modo di aiutarla e come fosse protettivo nei suoi confronti, erano tanti quelli che si erano presi una lavata di capo per aver sottovalutato Peggy Carter di fronte a Sousa. Per certi versi quei due erano perfetti assieme secondo tutto l’ufficio, lei era l’unica donna capace di metterli tutti al tappeto e lui con quella gamba difficilmente avrebbe trovato una donna, e due persone sole e “diverse” erano perfette assieme.  
Come in quel momento, con lui che le stava portando ben tre faldoni di documenti e lei che gli teneva aperta la porta, gentilezza e altruismo avrebbe poi dichiarato ma loro sapevano la verità, Sousa era fin troppo impacciato quando si trattava di flirtare, o almeno provare a flirtare, con la Carter e lei o era ingenua o se ne approfittava, più possibile la prima ipotesi secondo alcuni.

Daniel Sousa sapeva bene cosa pensavano i suoi colleghi di lui, e non gli era mai importato, e cosa pensassero di Peggy, e quello gli importava invece. A differenza di tante altre Peggy non solo era una donna indipendente e orgogliosa ma le veniva quasi naturale prendersi cura di sé stessa e forse era stato quello ad attirarlo. Non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che aveva provato più e più volte a farle capire cosa provava per lei ma senza risultato, anche adesso con i faldoni tra le mani e la stampella in precario equilibrio.

“Avrei potuto farcela da sola” gli disse Peggy quando poggiò i faldoni sulla sua scrivania con un sorriso.

“Sempre felice di poterti aiutare” le rispose lui cercando di non arrossire, non si era mai sentito così nemmeno quando era un ragazzino alle prime armi, Peggy gli faceva esattamente quell’effetto.” E io ti ringrazio, spero solo che dopo la gamba non ti faccia troppo male” si preoccupò Peggy prima di sfiorargli distrattamente la spalla, la gamba gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto male, ne era sicuro.

“Niente che non possa sopportare, è stato un onore aiutarti” replicò Daniel cercando di rimanere calmo.

“Riposati Daniel, sul serio” gli consigliò Peggy prima di abbracciarlo e questa volta Sousa non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire. Per fortuna Peggy non ci fece caso, o scelse di non farglielo notare, “e ora mettiamoci a lavoro! “aggiunse prima di cominciare a concentrarsi sul primo documento.

Peggy carter era sicuramente eccezionale, e Daniel Sousa era cotto di lei, anche se i suoi tentativi di flirtare con lei stavano diventando sempre più patetici e imbarazzanti secondo i suoi colleghi dell’SSR


End file.
